


excuses

by Kunoichi (Hinaegi)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, wataru for best wingman... get it because he has birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaegi/pseuds/Kunoichi
Summary: Hokuto could never tell what was on Natsume's mind. True to his reputation as one of the Five Eccentrics, Natsume Sakasaki was an enigma.





	excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #28 for ESO Round 2 - "I want to hear your voice" - I chose Natsuhokke.
> 
> This is set after the Sunflower Live event for Trickstar, from when Natsume said it was worth hearing the stupid noise Hokuto made after he got pranked.

"Hyegh-!"

"Ahaha…~ you're such an easy Target, Hokke-kun."

"Sakasaki!"

"And now I take my Leave, Good night…♪"

"Wait, don't you- ugh...!"

Hokuto grimaced and shook his head, trying to dissipate the ringing noise in his ears. It was the fifth prank Natsume had successfully pulled off on him this week. This time, his mischievous classmate decided to sneak up on him and put an alarm right near his ear to set it off. The sudden, shrieking noise made Hokuto jump and shout while Natsume laughed at him before making his escape.

Hokuto groaned, frustrated that he was being messed with again and again by Switch's leader. He didn't know when this chain of events started or why Natsume decided to make him his target. Did he do anything to warrant this treatment?

Hokuto could never tell what was on Natsume's mind. True to his reputation as one of the Five Eccentrics, Natsume Sakasaki was an enigma. 

However, he unfortunately knew another Eccentric personally, and said person knew Natsume much better than him. As reluctant as he was to ask that person, he needed answers if he could figure out a way to deter his classmate's pranks.

Hokuto swallowed his pride and headed for the Theatre Club.

* * *

"Oh, Hokuto-kun, there is no club activity today but you still came.  _ Amazing! _ "

"I actually wanted to ask you something, Buchou. Sakasaki has been really troublesome to me lately."

"Natsume-kun? Hm~ I was wondering what he has been up to lately. What has he done to you?"

"He keeps pranking me here and there. Have I done anything that made him angry to target me like this?"

"So he is pranking you a lot… I see! I do believe I understand the situation now, Hokuto-kun.  _ Amazing! _ What an interesting development. This is quite amusing~ ♪"

Wataru chuckled loudly and Hokuto frowned at his club president.

"Don't take fun in other people's suffering, you Masked Pervert. So you know his motives then? What are they?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Hokuto-kun? Fufufu~ I will even lend you my help this time."

"...?"

* * *

Natsume grinned, dangling his next little prank between his fingers. What seemed to be an inconspicuous bag of konpeito candies, was actually a special kind of konpeito he made with a devilishly spicy taste.

Even just a little taste of his special candies was enough to make the victim yell out. Now where was Hokuto?

He wasn't sure when exactly he started targeting Hokuto for his little pranks, but it was quite so amusing to watch his classmate react to them. Being the scientist he was, Natsume couldn't help but want to experiment a bit more on his fellow peer. Despite Wataru claiming Hokuto was a boring person, on the contrary, Natsume found the other boy quite interesting.

Most likely it was because they were classmates, Natsume was able to interact with him more differently than his Nii-san. 

Either way, Natsume found it fun and amusing to mess with Hokuto and seeked out chances on his free time to annoy him. But perhaps, there was another reason he wanted to see his classmate.

As Natsume stealthily entered the Garden Terrace, he blinked in surprise that he found it empty. That was strange, according to his observations, he was pretty sure Hokuto had lunch at this hour every day. Perhaps something had come up for him. Regardless, Hokuto wasn't here, Natsume felt a little disappointed he couldn't play with him today.

As he turned around to leave, he heard his name being called out.

"Natsume-kun~"

"Wataru-nii-san?" He was surprised to hear Wataru calling him out all of a sudden, but he was very obliged to answer the other Eccentric back. Where was he though? 

"Over here, Natsume-kun!"

"Yes, yes, I hear You, Nii-san. Where are You--"

** _SLAM!_ **

" _ Hwhe?! _ Hokke-kun?!" It happened all too suddenly-- Hokuto appeared out of nowhere and slammed the wall Natsume was standing next to, startling the redhead. Amber eyes widened, and Natsume realized Hokuto had trapped him between the wall and himself-- using the method of the clichéd kabedon.

"...What the Hell, Hokke-kun."

"I caught you, Sakasaki." Hokuto smirked, holding up his cellphone to play a recording of Wataru's voice. Natsume's face reddened, realizing that he was the one who was fooled. He quickly shook his head, trying to regain his composure.

"Well, yeah, that's good for You. Now let me Go." The redhead huffed and attempted to push away his classmate with both of his hands. 

"No. I want you to answer my question. Why do you keep pranking me, Sakasaki?" Hokuto didn't budge, refusing to let Natsume escape this time without answering his question. The other boy pursed his lips, looking reluctant to answer. 

When it was clear that Hokuto's stubborn nature would win out, Natsume sighed.

"You're an easy Target, that's All, Hokke-kun. But if you don't want me to prank you anymore, then that's Fine. Sorry for causing you Trouble, Hokke-kun." It was brief but Hokuto caught the look of genuine disappointment in Natsume's face. Was there another reason to the pranks? 

"Apology accepted… but I still think you're hiding something, Sakasaki. Tell me the truth."

"You are so annoyingly Stubborn." Natsume sighed again in exasperation. He crossed his arms and looked away from Hokuto's piercing blue gaze.

"... I like hearing your Voice."

"But I'm talking to you right now."

"I know that, Dummy. The pranks simply give me an excuse to talk to You."

Hokuto blinked twice at the revelation of his classmate's reason and stared at him. Natsume, on the other hand, did not look at him, growing increasingly embarrassed.

"We could just talk normally, Sakasaki. You don't need an excuse." Hokuto smiled and pulled back his arm, releasing Natsume from his blockade. The redhead shook his head and sighed back.

"Don't talk like you understand Me, Hokke-kun. Anyways, take This. It's apologies for the Pranks. I know you like Konpeito." 

The little bag of konpeito was quickly shoved into Hokuto's hands and Natsume quickly walked away. The raven haired boy blinked in surprise, looking at the small bag of konpeito. He was surprised and a little touched that Natsume observed him enough to know what he liked.

"...Thank you." He gave a soft smile to his redheaded classmate who turned around quickly and coughed. Little did Hokuto know, Natsume was blushing.

"See you Around, Hokke-kun."

Glancing at his classmate's retreating form, Hokuto wondered that despite Natsume's words, was he able to understand him just a little bit?

The boy merely shrugged, before he unwrapped the bag of konpeito candy to taste.

"H-HOT?!"

"Ahaha~ fooled You, Hokke-kun."

"S-Sakasaki!"

Nevermind, it seemed Hokuto would never understand Natsume.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much, thanks for reading!


End file.
